Final Fantasy: Apres Advent
by Shimegami1
Summary: Cloud realizes that Jenova has done something terrible to the Lifestream, itself. After seeing Rufus, he discovers that the New Shinra Corp. has been conducting more experiments with Jenova's DNA, and is determined to find out what's happening around him.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness fell like a great inky black cloak upon the city of Edge. In the serenity of the 7th Heaven, the orphans slept soundly. Tifa walked softly from room to room, a mother watching over her children, as if her very presence would chase away any gloom that might envelop their dreams. She smiled softly as she peered into Denzel's room and saw the shining tresses of Marlene's hair poking out from under his covers.

"Still afraid of the dark, I see," she smirked in the darkness, "I wonder what your father would say, Young Lady."

All was peaceful here, it seemed; but enclosed within his own room, there would be no peace for Cloud this night. Sweat beaded on the blond man's skin as he slept, the covers of his humble bed discarded as his body tossed and turned, trying to escape from his own dreams.

_**Cloud!**_

He could hear Aeris' voice crying out to him through the Ether. Her voice was always so soothing, but this calling was not like anything he had ever experienced before. She was crying out to him now as if she was wounded, sobbing, and begging.

_**Cloud, help us! I can't stop it! **_

With a flash of lightning, her voice was gone from him. The dull ring of deadly silence overcame his ears as he saw the flash of lightening within turquoise eyes. Those eyes. They burned with malice, and lust for destruction. Who was this being he saw now? He remembered Kadaj's fiery eyes upon him in the heat of battle.

What was this sudden fear? It had been five years since he felt this kind of fear. His body pulsed with horrific pain as he fought the images crowding his dreams, perverting them with memories of the past, and old enemies. He could feel Sephiroth's icy blade piercing his shoulder again, the searing pain overwhelming his nerves.

"Cloud?" cried a panicked voice just beyond his reach.

_** ZACK! CLOUD!!**_

"CLOUD!"

_**It's Jenova!!**_

He couldn't breath. He was drowning in the panic, the images, and the pain. Before he realized what was happening, he felt his hands close on someone, and his dagger was in his hand, ready to rob them of their life as he fiercely pinned them to the floor beneath him.

His eyes were open, but he could not see the woman in front of him. He saw Zack fading away into Nothingness. The presence of Sephiroth was upon him, and Cloud was powerless to stop it.

Before he knew it, however, he was the one with his back on the floor, and someone was above him, disarming him in an instant and throwing the dagger aside. "CLOUD! IT'S ME!" cried Tifa, "Speak to me!"

Cloud blinked back tears of anger and pain, and focused his eyes on his childhood friend. "Tifa?" he cried in horror. He had almost killed her!

Her fists held fast to the front of his shirt, "What is the matter with you? You almost killed me!" Her heated words were answered by him forcefully pulling her into is arms. Caught off guard, she collapsed into him and stared in shock as he buried his face in her neck. Like a scared child, Cloud clung to her, his labored breathing hot against her skin. A chill crept up her spine as she wrapped her arms around him in kind and held him as a mother would to hold her child. He held her as if for dear life, and this frightened her more than the dagger at her throat had.

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered, pulling back from her as his breathing finally calmed. Hoarsely, he asked if she was alright. She nodded and tried to give him a soothing smile, but her eyes betrayed her. The nightmares had gotten far too dangerous now…far too real for him. This is what worried her ever since the Geostigma had finally been removed from the Children of Edge. Cloud had suffered so much in those final moments; and like a soldier who had seen too many horrors of war, Cloud hardly slept, and when he did, he dreamed of nothing but death and suffering.

"Cloud," she said abruptly, grasping his shoulders and looking down upon him. "The nightmares are getting worse. You can't tell me otherwise, because I know better. This needs to stop! You need help!"

He sighed heavily, "This again? Tifa…who could help me now? You were there at the end…we all were…I faced Him, again. There is no one in this world that could possibly begin to grasp that."

"You need to go to Vincent!"

His eyes flickered with frustration at her suggestion, and he at once pulled himself from her grasp and stood up. "No! He has his own tribulations! You and I have been through this before!"

Tifa stood up to face him, "Cloud, what if it had been one of the children who came to wake you just now? What if you had actually killed me, or one of them?"

The pain in his chest was unbearable. Her words were unbearable. He knew she was right, and he cursed softly, "I heard Her voice, Tifa. She was crying out to me. Something's not right."

This too caught her off guard, and she stared at him incredulously. "Cloud…it's just nightmares."

"No!" he growled, his voice far more ruthless than he had intended. Lowering his gaze and turning away from the painful look in her eyes, he answered softly, "No…it was actually Her. She said that 'it' was happening again. She said…" He trailed off, wanting to choose his words carefully now. If that really was a warning, then Tifa would once again become caught in the middle of whatever may come their way. Everyone would…and she or the children might not make it out alive this time.

Anxious, but intrigued by his words, she asked, "What? What did Aeris say to you, Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud's azure eyes fell upon hers, and his gaze hardened like it had all those years ago when he knew that Kadaj was going to resurrect Sephiroth. "It's Jenova, Tifa…and she's done something to the Life Stream itself this time."

"Cloud," she asked cautiously, "Are you sure? How do you know this?"

Cloud's eyes misted over suddenly, "I can't feel Zack's presence anymore…"

* * *

The battle five years before had left the city of Edge with plenty of ruins that seemed impossible to completely clear. The city had merely given up, closing off the Ruins from the rest of the city and rebuilding and expanding in the opposite direction. Now, under the cover of darkness, thugs and Guardians alike roamed the wreckage in increasing numbers; the thugs to start trouble, and the Guardians to help finish it.

Reno now smirked in mild amusement, "Most of these punks know better than to come 'round here. If they want trouble, though, I got a can of whoop-ass with their names on it. What do ya say, Kanji?"

His fellow-Guardian grinned back with impish interest, "What makes you so sure that it isn't just some poor guy, down on his luck, just stealin' to get by? These are desperate times, ya know?"

Reno chuckled throatily, "What bum on the street would rob an entire cellar full of stored weapons?" Kanji waved his suspicions away as if he was batting at a fly, "Probably lookin' to sell 'em and make a profit. A guy's gotta eat!"

Reno was about to make his usual witty comment when a shadowy figure skittered across their path. His held out his hand to stop his companion, but Kanji had already noticed it too and stopped in his tracks.

Two onyx eyes reflected in the night from atop a heap of rubble, and a black tongue licked at the large, drooling, beak-like maw. "Shit," breathed Kanji, "What in the hell is that?" Reno recognized it immediately, but he hadn't seen anything like it since Sephiroth's 'remnants' had unleashed these creatures upon the public. What did this mean? What twisted soul would conjure such monsters like that again?

"I get paid to fight thugs, not monsters," said Kanji quite abruptly as he grasped the sleeve of Reno's shirt, "Let's get the hell outta here." Reno nodded in agreement, but his eyes still focused on the monster as it crept back into the shadows of the ruins. Kanji pulled him along as they went, but Reno couldn't help but drag his feet as he wondered what this sighting meant for the city of Edge.

* * *

The following morning, Rufus sat at his desk, reading a document in silence. He scanned the pages carefully, taking inventory of the damages caused by the destruction of the new labs. His soft eyebrows now drawing together in a grimace, his eyes closed in crestfallen reflection. He had tried to accomplish something great, and he had made sure that the plans were flawless before they were even put into effect. So, how could something like this have happened? How could he have made such a grave mistake? Had he tempted fate like his father had so many years before? Was he no better than his father?

He had already dispatched a team of guards to find the escaped experiment, but the team had been eradicated in the process. No one had lived to tell him whether it had been an accident, or if his worse fears had been realized.

His contemplations were suddenly interrupted as his two most favored bodyguards noisily entered his office, "Reno, Rude, you have news?"

Reno made himself remember every tiny detail of his encounter from the previous night as he explained to Rufus what he had seen in the Ruins. A tense moment of silence followed his tale, and Rude swallowed hard, giving Reno a dark look.

"There can be no mistake? You saw a Shadow Creeper?" asked Rufus finally.

"I know those damn things," replied Reno carefully, "But who summoned it, I couldn't tell ya, Boss."

Rufus gazed pensively into the mirror beside his desk, taking a moment to straighten his tie. "I want this to be kept quiet," he said authoritatively. "We cannot have the public finding out about this and causing a panic. Do you understand?"

Rude nodded, "Boss, we still haven't been able to locate Her. If this creature has anything to do with the experiment, then perhaps we should search the Ruins."

"No," replied Rufus. "If She has truly made it all this way to Edge, and if something happens at those Ruins, this mess could easily become a nightmare. We do not yet know what She is capable of." He turned to face them immediately, this white hair hiding the lines now forming in his handsome face, "We will wait."

Reno and Rude's eyes widened at the thought of this, and they tried to protest, but Rufus quickly silenced them with a wave of his hand. "It is our duty," he began, "To right the wrongs that Shinra has done in the past, and it seems that we have once again made a horrible mistake. We cannot let the public know that this being exists yet. I have no doubts that whatever She plans to do, She will show herself to us in due time." He stated again, "We will wait."

Reno and Rude gave him a silent bow of obedience, and left the room. Wandering down the opulent halls and into the elevator, Reno cursed softly. "I'm not sayin' we should go against the Boss," he began, "But I don't think that waitin' this out is the greatest idea."

Rude nodded in agreement, "We really don't have a choice, though. I just hope that She resurfaces soon."

Reno sneered, "And when She does, I'll be ready."

* * *

Steel locked with steel in the midst of the fight. The chime of metal and the gentle swoop of the air flooded Denzel's ears as he sparred with Cloud. Cloud smiled proudly, "You're getting good at blocking, but you must remember to watch your footing." He tripped poor Denzel, and the lesson learned was written immediately on Denzel's face.

Denzel cursed softly, "I'm never going to get this." Cloud offered his hand to him, and pulled him to his feet. "Don't worry," he said, "You're doing great. You just need to focus on your stances." He rubbed Denzel's head playfully, "I still lose my balance from time to time. Nobody's perfect."

Denzel had grown more in the past five years than Cloud could have imagined. As tall as he was, Denzel had developed his physique to perfection with Cloud's rigid training. He was getting better at fighting everyday, but Denzel still lacked confidence and focus. He fought wholly with his heart, and while this was most admirable in the eyes of Cloud, he knew that Denzel needed to use his head more. Today, he seemed especially distracted.

Cloud gazed at him thoughtfully, "What's wrong? You've been inattentive all morning."

Denzel's eyes met with his, replying quickly, "I could say the same thing about you." Seeing Cloud's disapproving scowl, however, his face instantly flickered with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's nothing," he replied. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at this. He had never seen this look on Denzel's face before, and it worried him. He knew something had been bothering him for weeks now, but Denzel had always brushed it off, making excuses for why he couldn't focus. "Well, you are a teenager now, Denzel," responded Cloud, "I can remember how strange and hard it was feeling caught between being a man and a child. So, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Denzel stared off in thought for a moment, then nodded. Cloud, satisfied by this understanding, immediately left Denzel to his thoughts. He had other important matters to attend to. He changed his clothes and quickly left without saying a word to Tifa or anyone. He knew Tifa wouldn't approve of what he was planning to do, but he had to do it to bring clarity to all of this. He revved his bike and sped his way to the newly founded Shinra Corporation Headquarters.

* * *

Loz moved clumsily through the Ruins, the sheer volume and height of them blocking out much of the light and heat of the day. It was getting more and more difficult to move through the Ruins without detection these days, and so he often carefully cloaked himself in dark rags. He knew that there were thugs nearby, and he planned to play with them as much as possible before Yazoo found out that he had gone. That was his favorite game: disposing of the thugs that wandered near his home. He snickered at the thought of breaking their necks under his powerful grip. How dare they bother Brother and he, after all they'd been through?

It was over sooner than he'd hoped. They had guns, so there was no time to waste. He disposed of them quickly, pocketing what goods they had on them. He frowned as he gave one last glace around him. He had wanted a good fight, but it wasn't meant to be. He turned to begin his walk back to the den, but something stopped him in his tracks. There was a cloaked figure in his way, and he smiled wickedly as he anticipated the fight they would put up. Perhaps, he'd get to have his fun, after all.

The figure moved towards him, but this simple gesture suddenly seemed almost bizarre to him. Whoever this was, they didn't move like those thugs. In fact, they didn't move like a human at all. A honey-like voice called out to him from under the dark cowl, and he was instantly caught off guard.

"I've been waiting for you…Loz."

Yazoo returned to the den with little trouble, his pack full of food and water. It hadn't been difficult to avoid the crowds, not for him. Among his brothers, he had always been the more stealthy of the three, and stealing the food and drink was by far the easiest of his tasks. He looked about the place, setting down the goods, and quickly noticing that Loz was no where in sight. He clenched his teeth in annoyance, and moved to leave the den in search of his dim-witted brother. To his surprise, however, Loz was already standing in the entrance of the den.

Loz had tears of joy in his eyes, hurriedly spouting out words to him that made no sense. Yazoo, already quite irritated, quickly realized that Loz was not alone, and his fury flared like an inferno. "You fool, Loz! You've brought this person to our home?" shouted Yazoo, and he moved towards them.

Loz was confused as to why his brother wasn't happy. He frowned, looking to the person next to him for help. Yazoo pulled a dagger from his cloak, but when the stranger stepped into his path and removed the dark cowl from their face, he stopped.

There, before him, stood a beautiful young woman.

That hair, he thought. Those eyes.

She looked like some ancient deity to him, the entrance behind her outlining her form with rays of bright light. The rays shone off of the silver waves of her hair, the shadows dancing on her face making the glow of her turquoise eyes all the more pronounced.

Yazoo stared numbly at her visage. "Mother…" he whispered suddenly. Images from those years before flooded back to him with will-bending force. He saw Mother's essence in that crude box; he saw Kadaj absorb the essence into him; and he saw the great explosion that had nearly obliterated his brother and him.

It had all been for Mother. They were her Chosen Children. And they had lived in darkness since that day, utterly lost, hidden and scrounging for food like vermin.

He dropped his weapon abruptly as he fell to his knees in wonder. She smiled dazzlingly, and replied in the most beautiful voice, "Yes, Yazoo…and I am here for you."

She stepped towards him, her movements almost monstrous in their grace. She cupped her cool hands around his dirt-smeared face as she knelt down to him. "My poor beloved Yazoo," she soothed, "You have suffered so much."

Tears spilled from Yazoo's eyes. This alarmed him, really, for he had never cried before in his life. Even when he saw Kadaj die, he hadn't cried. He didn't know how to cry. "Mother…" he repeated desperately.

She leaned in, kissing his face sweetly as her hands moved down his neck and over his shoulders. He could feel the power within her radiating onto his skin like materia. He wept now, almost shamefully. She pulled him to her, letting him weep upon her breast, and he held her unyieldingly, the sheer strength of his embrace bruising her porcelain-like skin. Still, she kept smiling, stroking his hair and shoulders.

Suddenly, she turned to Loz, her eyes gleaming with malice, "Now, tell me…where is this one they call Cloud?"

* * *

A commotion outside his office roused Rufus from his thoughts, and before he realized what was happening Cloud burst through his door with the very irate secretary shouting behind him. He slammed the door in her face and haggardly turned to Rufus.

"How very rude, Cloud," he reprimanded. "If you insist on seeing me, you really must learn to make an appointment."

"I need to talk to you," said Cloud, crossing the distance from the door to the desk with heavy steps.

"It must be very important for you to come barging in here like this. So, I'm listening."

Cloud chose his words carefully now. He knew that Rufus would mock him, but this didn't bother him as much as the idea that Rufus might be hiding something as important as this. "Have you been conducting any experiments lately?" he said outright.

Rufus rested his elbows upon the dark wood of the desk, folding his fingers before him. "What ever do you mean, Cloud?" he replied coolly, a small smile crossing his face.

"Don't mock me, or play coy. You know what I mean. Have you been experimenting again with any DNA left over from Jenova or Sephiroth?"

Rufus' composed demeanor at once became rigid with irritation, but in the same voice as before, he replied, "Cloud, it would be none of your concern if Shinra was."

Cloud, incensed, glared at him. "None of my concern?" The words tore through his heart like a blade, "I fought your damn experiments! I watched them die! I watched Zack die! I, alone, defeated Sephiroth with his ludicrous and fanatical dogma of Jenova! Now, tell me what you've been doing! You owe me that, at the least!"

"What would you do with this information, Cloud? Tear my world down around me like Sephiroth did?" These words, he knew, struck Cloud to his core. He continued, "We're through trying to control the world. Now we only strive to make it a better place. We only wish to protect this world, this city, these people, from madmen like Him. Surely, you can see that this is our only motive."

He slammed his fist upon the desk in front of Rufus. "Did you and your scientists learn nothing from what happened? I don't care what you think you're trying to do! What you are doing is madness!"

Rufus stood up, almost sure that Cloud was going to fight him, but their argument was quickly interrupted by Reno and Rude bursting through the door of the office, weapons in hand. They lowered the weapons, however, when they saw that the intruder had only been Cloud. Reno gave him a curt greeting and immediately informed Rufus of what he had discovered.

"Sorry we're late, Boss, but five bodies were just found dead in the Ruins. Skulls crushed or their necks broken. This was no gang war, Sir. Somethin' is goin' down out there."

Rufus slowly sat down again, returning to his previous pose. This matter was most disturbing, but he doubted that it had anything to do with Her. Still, he knew it must be investigated, and he couldn't discuss these matters in front of Cloud. "Alright, then. Cloud was just making his leave anyway," he said coldly, looking to Cloud.

Rufus had already told him all that he needed to know, and so Cloud turned hard on his heels and moved swiftly out of the office and towards the elevators.

When he returned to where he had parked his bike, he quickly hopped on it and put on his sunglasses. He started the motorcycle loudly, revving it up and speeding off as fast as it could go. "The Ruins, huh?" he reflected, "We'll see what you're hiding, Rufus. And I'll bring you down with it, if I have to."

It was late afternoon by the time Cloud reached the Ruins, but this did not phase him. If he had to scrounge through the debris in the dark with his bare hands, he would. He had to know what Rufus was hiding. He popped open the side-compartment of his bike and pulled out his most easily concealable sword, sliding it into its sheath, and flapping the side of his long leather coat over it as he attached the sheath to his belt. The area looked like endless mountains of rubble and jaggedly twisted metal before him. He took a breath, feeling his senses sharpen, and then made his way into the Ruins. He walked for what seemed hours, and as he feared, there seemed to be nothing there. Not so much as a hidden doorway amongst the crumbling blocks that were once a grand building in the heart of the city.

Suddenly, he heard something light moving swiftly his way. He poised himself above and behind a large piece of concrete wall and waited, watching. His senses were on fire with anticipation, but to his surprise, the only person that came around the corner was...

"Tifa?" he gasped, moving down from his crouching spot. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tifa's dark eyes narrowed at him, her soft cherub-like lips thinning into a scowl. "I could say the same thing about you. I saw you fly past the orphanage on that bike of yours, and you never answer your phone, so I followed you. Where have you been?"

"To see Rufus," he replied. "Don't look at me like that! He really is up to something! He told me as much!"

She shook her head, looking quite cross with him, "Are you sure, or do you just want to believe that?" Cloud's face screwed up into an irritated expression, and he quickly replied, "No, he's trying to cover it up."

At once, she truly believed him, but this whole situation had no rhyme or reason behind it. This was obviously what Cloud had come here to discover. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he do such a thing after all that's happened? He almost died last time, too." She gaze at him thoughtfully, "It's not safe here. Please just come home, and we can come back in the morning. I'll help you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because is not an answer! Why are you always running away from us? Why are you always going off alone as if none of us care? Why?"

Cloud's heart thumped against his chest as he heard her words, and it pained him to see her face so sad. At once, he replied, "I'm glad you came…really. I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't—" He paused suddenly. He'd almost said, 'I didn't want you to get hurt.'

This was Tifa he was speaking to. Why was he always treating her like glass these days? She could take care of herself, yet he was so concerned with her safety that he would rather risk his own life coming here alone, rather than risk her getting injured.

This did not escape Tifa, and it made her angry to know that Cloud had reduced her to nothing more than a helpless girl in his mind. He knew her better than anyone else. How could he think that way?

Seeing the hurt he had caused her with this simple sentence, he at once said, "The orphans need you. Who can take care of them better than you? You're the only mother they know. Did you ever stop and think about what would happen to them if you were caught in the crossfire of this?" He paused for a moment before adding, "Did you ever stop and think about how I would feel if anything happened to you?"

Uncrossing her arms at once, she stared at him. She could see the sincerity in his brilliant blue eyes, and she sighed heavily. "Alright, alright," she said with a small smile, "I'll go back…but I'll do it only if you promise to come home tonight. No excuses! Tonight!"

"Tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Tomorrow!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, then!"

Grunting in frustration, he clenched his fists. "I don't have time for this!" he growled, turning and making his way through the overshadowed and awkward paths between the mounds of wreckage.

Tifa followed close behind as she slipped her gloves on, "What exactly is it that we're looking for?"

"Any sign that something is hidden here. A doorway leading down into a secret lab, maybe. Just keep your eyes open in case of trouble."

Tifa shook her head at Cloud's blatant obsession with there being a secret lab here. Why would Rufus put a lab here where anyone could simply wander in or out? That seemed far too risky for Rufus, but she kept her thoughts to herself…just in case.

They walked for another hour before the sun disappeared entirely behind the hills of the desert. It was almost sunset now, and as they rounded a corner slowly, they immediately noticed a flash of silver dart behind a rusted steel beam. Quickly, Cloud dove onto Tifa, pulling her behind a barricade of rebar and steel webbing.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked unexpectedly. Taken aback, Cloud looked at her inquisitively, "You didn't see that figure over there?"

"Figure?" asked Tifa in bewilderment. "Cloud…that was a child."

She moved away from his grasp, slowly approaching the steel beam with the utmost caution. Her breath shook as she carefully glanced around, then peeked over the steel beam. There was a hole large enough for her to slide into, and she at once began to scramble over the beam. Cloud came running, frantically asking if she was crazy.

She gave him a dark look, "It's almost sunset, and by the time we get out of here, it will be dark. We can't leave her here alone."

"What makes you so sure she's alone?"

"Did you see the blood on her?" she said forebodingly, leaping towards the hole. "She was covered in it. We have to help her. Now, are you coming with me, or not?"

He quickly slid into the hole behind her, following the obstacle course of collapsed beams leading below. They had trouble squeezing through most of the barriers, but soon found themselves in a sanctuary of some kind. The space itself was very deep and rather wide, with many crisscrossed beams above, holding up the entire structure. Only a small beam of light flooded down from a large gap in the ceiling, where birds of every shape and color now fluttered about.

Tifa gasped audibly when she saw this, and Cloud agreed that it was quite beautiful, but now was not the time to stop and admire the scenery. He could hear water running below, and he moved along the massive chunks of rock to reach the bottom of the great chasm. The child was nearby, he could sense it.

Tifa nearly slipped on the rocks when she reached the bottom, but she quickly caught herself. A cascade of clear, cool water poured from a massive pipe in the wall, and behind the waterfall, she could see the child disappear within an eroded crevice. Without hesitation, she slipped into the torrent of seemingly endless water. It was cold, but she couldn't stop. She had to help that poor child, no matter what.

Cloud waited on the edge of the pool, watching Tifa and the child as he sharpened his senses. He looked about the chasm for any sign of others. There was nothing. Not even any food to speak of. Maybe Tifa had been right…maybe this child was alone in the world. Though, he darkly pondered the reason why the child had been covered in blood. Her clothes were dappled here and there with it, and Cloud couldn't help but guess that the poor girl had witnessed a murder and had singularly managed to escape somehow. This seemed the only logical explanation that he could fathom, and this alone made him vow to help her.

Knowing Tifa, she would offer her a home, food, and plenty of love; but Cloud had to wonder what state the child's mind was in, having witnessed something so horrific. Still, he knew they had to try. He waited.

Tifa waded through the water carefully. Then, taking a breath, she ducked behind the falls and saw the child huddled far back in the upper corner of the crevice. She could not see the child's face—the long silver hair atop the head hid it entirely. With horror, she looked upon the blood splattered rags she wore, and the tiny, filthy, and cracked feet. How long had this child survived out here on her own, she wondered. She couldn't have been much older than four.

Tifa squeezed into the crevice, sliding on her stomach along the slimy rock, and keeping herself from slipping by pressing her feet along the walls. "Hey," she said softly, soothingly, "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She swallowed hard, "My name is Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

The child didn't so much as flinch.

"Can you tell me your name?"

No response.

The light from the gap in the ceiling was only growing darker as she tried talking to the child; tried to get some kind of response. Nothing.

In a desperate and foolish feat, Tifa reached out and placed her hands on the child's arms. The silver head sprung up immediately, and to her horror, revealed a pair of frosty turquoise eyes. She thought for sure her heart would burst in her chest as memories of Sephiroth and his 'remnants' flashed through her mind, filling her with both fear and anguish. She instinctively tried to flee, only to feel the top of her head smash into the ceiling of the crevice. Her knees scoured the rock as she slipped, unconscious, down into the cold water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa awoke to the feeling of warmth upon her chilled skin. She was on her back, and Cloud's leather coat was covering her half-naked form. She groaned audibly, trying to open her eyes, "Cloud?"

"I'm here, Tifa," his voice said. "Can you see?"

She could see now. Darkness surrounded them, the only light coming from a small fire between them. She looked at him, her expression ominous. "Where is she?" she croaked.

"Still hiding," he replied somberly.

Tifa turned her head to look up through the gap in the ceiling. She could see the night sky beyond it, and the stars seemed to shine brighter here than anywhere else in the city. She could hear the familiar sound of water rushing nearby. "Cloud…I have to tell you something."

His inquisitive azure eyes met hers, "Then just say it."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He moved closer to her, warming her arms with his hands, "Tell me, what happened back there?"

Tifa stared into the stars, her face sorrowful. "Cloud…the child…She's one of them. She's one of the experiments. I know that now. She looked at me, and her eyes were just like Sephiroth's." Tears were in the corners of her eyes suddenly, "It's happening again. Isn't it?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Did she harm you?"

"No," she stated, "She was so scared. Cloud, she's absolutely filthy and covered in blood. Whatever has happened to her, no matter where she comes from, we can't let her wander alone out here in the Ruins. We have to take her back with us."

The idea of caring for any of Sephiroth's remnants infuriated him. Tifa had a heart of gold, but damn it, he couldn't abide by this. "No, Tifa, we'll to take her back to Rufus. That's where she belongs."

Tifa, astonished by his coldness, sat up to face him. Her head swooned immediately, and Cloud caught her before her head crashed back onto the stone floor. He eased her back onto the floor. "How can you say such a thing?" she asked, devastated, "She needs us. Who knows what they did to her. And that blood! Cloud, I honestly fear for her—"

He cut her off without hesitation, "We don't know anything about her! She could be dangerous! She could harm us, or the other children! We can't risk that, Tifa!"

"She didn't ask to be created in some lab," said Tifa glaringly. "She shouldn't be punished for what she is! She can't help it!"

"Tifa, calm down."

"No! I will never forgive you if you give up on her this easily. She's innocent. I know it. I feel it. She's just…not human."

Cloud shook his head and couldn't help but smile at her flushed face, her stubborn will. "Same old Tifa," he said softly. "Still trying to save the world."

"Cloud," she pleaded. "Please, please let me take her back with us. I just want her to be safe. Rufus can't know."

Cloud's smile faded with the realization that they couldn't possibly hide it from Rufus forever. Hiding what the child was from anyone was fully impossible, really. She didn't even resemble a normal child. People needed only to glimpse her eyes and hair, and they would immediately know what she was. Maybe even kill her. This thought angered him, the idea of anyone murdering her simply for being what she was, and he was caught now between wanting to give her back to Rufus, and letting Tifa take her back to the orphanage.

Was giving her back to Rufus any different from killing her, he suddenly deliberated. Shinra's penchant for destroying one's innocence was the one thing that he hated more than anything in this world. That reckless desire to control something not meant to be controlled, yes, he would fight to stop that mentality to his dying breath. Then again, maybe the child needed to be controlled…maybe she was entirely hallow and evil inside, the Jenova cells within her crying out for chaos and death. Who knew, really? Could he really risk that?

"Sleep, Tifa," he said, stroking her hair absently. "It's late. We'll go back in the morning." Seeing Tifa's concern, he quickly added, "With the child, of course. Now rest."

Tifa smiled kindly, and Cloud's heart leapt in his chest. He felt the soft, supple skin of her arms on his fingertips, and he pushed the familiar feelings of yearning aside. She moved to stroke his face, and he quickly grabbed her hand before she could touch him. "Sleep now," he said, and she finally nodded and reluctantly turned over on her side to rest.

Cloud moved away from her at once. He stood up now, turning his back to the fire and gazing into the torrent flowing nearby. He couldn't help but push Tifa away. It was inane, really, but he just couldn't bear to think of her wasting her life with him. He wanted better for her. She deserved better, and they were only getting older. She would be married by now, he thought, had things been different.

Everything he knew and loved seemed to disappear. Everyone he touched seemed to die by the reckless chaos that had followed him throughout his life. That was why he always ran away. That was why he couldn't let himself have her. It was simply too dangerous.

He caught the familiar glimpse of silver hair peeking out from the crevice and saw it disappear just as quickly. At once, renewed determination flooded his mind and body. Ignoring the cold, he plunged into the water feet first. He wadded through the crystal clear water, his feet barely sliding on the rock beneath them, and he ducked under the waterfall with little apprehension. The crevice was small, but he knew he could fit if he removed his sword. He did just that, swimming back to the edge of the waterway and setting his sword safely to the side.

He returned to the entrance of the crevice and squeezed in, hearing a low sobbing echo. He couldn't see at first, and he immediately pulled the waterproof lighter from his pocket. The same lighter he had used to start the fire. He held it up high and anchored himself within the opening, seeing the orange glow of the flame reflecting off the child's hair. He inched closer.

The child didn't acknowledge him at all.

"You're safe now," he said firmly. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

The child shifted slightly, a tiny hand lifting to rub an aggravated tearful eye.

Tensely, he leaned forward and felt the child's hair slipping between his fingertips as he shifted it to the side. At once, he saw the very same eyes that haunted his memories.

Sephiroth. Kadaj. Those same eyes.

He forced himself to look into them, to face them, and he mentally pushed aside any apprehension. He gazed into the very eyes that he had feared for so long and whispered tenderly, "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you."

With bloodshot eyes, the child suddenly stared at him. It was almost reverently, the way she looked at him now, and it almost put him on his guard. The child suddenly flung herself at him, and he dropped the lighter to catch her. He slipped, almost fell, but held his ground as he felt the little fingers grasp and hold tight to the back of his shirt. He hesitated, then gently wrapped his arms around her tiny form. He held her, the sounds of her sobs growing louder in his ears and echoing off the walls.

"Shh," he soothed her. "We're in this together, Little One."

Tifa could feel tiny fingers playing with her hair as she slept. She opened her eyes and gasped when she realized that the child was above her, and those same eyes met hers again. She promptly calmed herself, sitting up, and the child moved away suddenly to rest against Cloud.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Cloud," she said in amazement. "How did you get her to come out?"

"I went in and got her."

Tifa suddenly returned his smile in kind, "Thank you."

Cloud stood up and held out a hand to her, "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Rufus smiled kindly at his secretary, "Ms. Souza, when is my next appointment?"

"Now, Sir. A Mr. Strife. He's been waiting in the lobby for the past half hour." She suddenly lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "It's that same young man from before, Sir. He's back."

Hiding his annoyance, he asked her to kindly show him in. She immediately complied, waving Cloud into the office and leaving the room, closing the door for privacy.

Cloud stood just in front of the door and gazed passively at him, "I made an appointment this time."

"So it would seem," he replied. "Thank you for your consideration."

Cloud wasted no time in asking, "What was your purpose for creating those experiments? You said you wanted to protect the world from people like Sephiroth. Is that their purpose? Is this some new SOLDIER program?"

Rufus' calm expression immediately changed to a dangerous glare, "That is none of your concern."

"It is now. Answer me. It is, isn't it?"

"Cloud, you have had these incidences happen to you for almost half your life. Why you, I will never understand, but having been a part of that chaos, I want to ensure that people like you never have to endure that kind of ordeal ever again. I want the innocent to remain innocent, and without fear. My father began this mess, and the danger is always going to be there. I cannot simply stand by and watch it happen again. I want to be prepared for it."

Cloud absorbed his words, "So, you're using Jenova's DNA to create soldiers capable of defeating her children? That doesn't make any sense, Rufus. You're only increasing the chances of Sephiroth returning. Look at what happened before. He only came back because his 'remnants' found the key to it all. Why would you risk that happening again?"

"If it happens, it will happen whether or not we have had any part in it. Jenova is chaos. She will find a way. If she does—when she does—we will have the best defense against her. Her own offspring. And make no mistake, Cloud, they will not be slaves to Shinra, but free individuals held in the utmost regard, guaranteed an ordinary life amongst the rest of us. You have my word."

"Ordinary? No progeny of Jenova could ever have an ordinary life. Not here. Not anywhere. And what makes you so sure you can control them?" Cloud said finally. "What makes you think they will stay loyal to Shinra, and not side with their true mother?"

"I have already planned this through. I'm willing to take that chance, for the sake of the future."

"Well, the rest of us aren't willing to take that chance," he said, his voice rising in anger. He rapidly calmed himself before he spoke again. "Is there anything I can say—anything I can do—to change your mind?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Cloud lowered his gaze in anguish, and then turned to leave. He stopped just before the door, however, his hand still on the knob. "I have one more question."

"I'm listening," replied Rufus softly, hearing the grief in his voice.

Cloud chose his words carefully, "If I was to see one, theoretically…what would you suggest I do?"

"Return it to me."

"We're not talking about property here, Rufus," he glowered. "If I was to find one of these children and return it to you, what would you do with her?"

Rufus eyed Cloud suspiciously. "I would raise her like one of my own…because she is, in fact, my own." With those words, Cloud calmly left without so much as a backward glance. Reno appeared from behind the side door, "He knows somethin', Boss."

Rufus closed his eyes suddenly. He was terribly distressed now, "He doesn't just know…he has seen one."

Reno's eyes widened in alarm, "Ya sure, Boss? How do ya know for sure?"

Rufus simply replied, "He said 'her'."

Reno cursed under his breath; after all, Cloud was a friend. "What must I do, Sir?"

"Nothing," he replied calmly. "I will see to this myself."

* * *

When Cloud and Tifa returned to the orphanage, the entire house buzzed with excitement. Marlene rushed in front of the other seven children waiting for them to enter, her pigtails bouncing with each step. She smiled to Denzel who stood in front of them, and asked, "Where do you think they were?"

Denzel stared ahead, his eyes frozen in horror. Marlene's smile faded as she gazed at Cloud, who she saw holding a child in his arms. The child had silver hair—it reminded her of those monstrous men from years before—and she knew something was wrong, horribly wrong, with this child. "Denzel," she began, but before she could finish, Denzel turned and ran back inside.

Cloud scowled when he saw this, but tried to remain cheerful when the other children flocked around Tifa and him, asking where they had been, and who their new sibling was. Tifa gathered them around her instantly and smiled sweetly, "This has been a big day for her, so please don't bother her. She needs to rest and recuperate. Her name? Well…we're not really—"

Cloud cut her off, his coat wrapped around the child's blood splattered clothes so as not the alarm the other children, "Go on, now, all of you. She's scared. She's not used to so much excitement. Go see to your lessons. Give her a little time to get used to all this, then I promise you can play with her."

He held her, because when Tifa had tried taking her, the child shrieked in terror. The child would only go to him.

With many disappointed gripes, the children ran back inside and immediately began tending to their lessons as Tifa and Cloud made their way inside. Tifa suddenly turned to Cloud with a smile, "She needs a bath first, and clean clothes."

Cloud gazed at Tifa in slight embarrassment, "I don't think I can bath her myself."

"I don't think she'll let me."

"She's going to have to let me go sometime."

Tifa chuckled at this statement, "You'd be surprised at how resilient children can be." She held out her arms to her, but the child only shrunk back into Cloud's arms. "I don't know what else to do, Cloud. She won't have anything to do with me."

He sighed and made his way down the hall and towards the bathroom. Tifa followed nervously. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll find her some clothes and stay close by, but you need to bathe her. I can't do it."

"That would probably be best," conceded Tifa.

Cloud reassured the child that he would be right back and left them to their task, and to his relief, the child made only a small fuss. He quickly found some of the other children and asked where Tifa kept the smaller clothes. "You know, the clothes for really little girls, Mika," he said to one of them, and Mika led him to a storage closet full of old donated clothes.

"Is this what you mean, Big Brother?" she asked in her tiny voice. Cloud smiled in reply, "Thanks, Mika. Now help me find something for our new sister?"

The child cheered with glee and immediately began pulling out dresses of a myriad of colors, "Do you think Little Sister will like these?" Cloud smiled and nodded in approval.

Gathering the clothes in his arms, Cloud rubbed the top of Mika's head and returned to the bathroom, Mika in tow.

"Tifa," he said, entering carefully. "I've got some clothes for her."

"Him."

Cloud paused, "What?"

"Him," she repeated darkly. "He's a boy, Cloud."

Mika squeaked from behind Cloud, "Oooh! He was so beautiful, I thought he was a girl!"

"Mika," said Cloud with fatherly disapproval. "Go on. Get back to your lessons."

Mika immediately skipped off with an absolutely gleeful grin.

Tifa finished bathing the child, and she wrapped a large towel around his tiny form. "He doesn't cry anymore when I try and hold him," she said, trying to be cheerful.

Cloud stood still in deliberation. Just any other boy, or another Sephiroth, he dreaded. He cursed softly and turned, walking heavily back down the corridor and into the storage closet once more to find clothes suitable for a boy. He returned quickly, handing the clothes to Tifa and turning his back to the two. He stood there silently, lost in thought. Finally, he said, "Tifa."

"Hmm? What is it?"

He hesitated, then softly replied, "Thank you for everything. I sometimes forget that we were all children once. Even Sephiroth. Maybe we're all born good, or maybe some of us are born evil; regardless, it's not who we are, but what we do that defines us, right? I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time dealing with this, but I can't help but look at him and see the madness Jenova's children have wrought."

He felt a hand on his arm, turning him to face about. Tifa smiled up at him, "I'm having a hard time, too, but remember that we're a family. We'll deal with this together. Besides, he seems to be your biggest fan."

Cloud looked down into the large turquoise eyes staring up at him, feeling the child grasp the leg of his pants. He smiled softly, leaning down and taking the boy into his arms, "Yes, we are a family."

Cloud awoke to a pair of hands shaking him. Mika gazed fearfully at him with her large hazel eyes, "Big Brother?"

He rolled over to look at her, "What is it, Mika-Chan?"

"Someone's in the house." She gasped suddenly, "Where's Little Brother?"

Cloud's eyes widened in worry, and he leapt from the bed, grabbing the closest sword he could find. He turned and gave her a stern look, "Go back to bed, Mika, and stay there. Don't come out until I say it's safe." She immediately ran back to her room, the other children following her lead.

Cloud soundlessly stalked from the room into the main hall and crouched low beside the entrance to the bar. He could hear crashing and clanking coming from behind the bar, and he waited for the opportune moment to attack. He flipped on the lights suddenly, and there was a large crash. He leapt upon the counter like a jungle cat, sword raised high as he cried out in fury, but no one was there.

"Huh?" he looked around. "There was someone back here just now."

He dropped down onto the floor, his feet carefully avoiding the sharp shards from the broken pottery. He saw the door of the cupboard move slightly, and realized that something was hiding in there. He set aside his sword, and crouched down to open it. Inside, was the child and a small mound of food. Cloud sighed in relief, and coaxed the child into his arms. "You made all this mess?" he asked, looking about him. The child flinched when he brought his hand up to move the hair from his eyes, but Cloud smiled. "If you were hungry again, why didn't you just say something?" He sighed exhaustedly, "Come on. We'll clean this up in the morning."

He could hear footsteps running down the hall as he handed the child an apple to eat. Suddenly, Tifa, clad in not but a robe, skidded to a halt in the entrance. She gasped at the broken pottery, the pots and pans overturned and on the floor, "Oh my! What a mess!"

"No harm done," said Cloud sleepily as he brushed past her, taking the child and his sword with him.

"No harm done?" she repeated in exasperation.

"I'll fix it in the morning. Go back to bed. For now, this one's going to have to sleep with me until he learns how things work around here. Good night."

Tifa stared, mouth agape at the mess. This was going to be a lot harder to deal with than she thought.

Cloud explained the situation to the other children, reassuring them with a smile and telling them to go back to bed. He went back to his lightless room, putting away his sword and setting the child down on his bed. Cloud noticed as the child made an aversive face, "Yeah, I know, but you've got to learn how things are here. Until we can get you your own bed, you're with me. Unless you'd rather sleep with Tifa…"

The child made an even worse face. "That's what I thought," he said in reply.

Slipping under the covers, he lie on his back, once more feeling the softness of the mattress beneath him. At the thought of lying with Tifa, he immediately pushed aside the desire within and once again moved the child's hair from his eyes. "You need a hair cut," he said, "But that would only make your eyes much more—."

He stopped. He clutched at his chest, which pounded with sudden pain. He felt the wave of cold madness sweep through his entire being as memories of Sephiroth and his remnants flooded his brain. Something wasn't right.

He felt a presence somewhere, somehow. What was this cold dread he felt? Where was it coming from? Aeris. Where was Aeris? He could no longer sink down into that light-filled place within his heart where Zack and she once resided. He couldn't even spirit away into the Lifestream to so much as hear her voice. The way was barred to him somehow. He knew that Jenova had done something to the Lifestream, but he hadn't realized just how complicated this situation had become. Yet, here this child sat before him. One of Jenova's own children. He had to get to the bottom of this. He knew Rufus was hiding something. There had to be an answer to it all, and Cloud honestly feared that this little one was perhaps the cause.

* * *

A black cloak shielded everything but a frosty pair of turquoise eyes peering through the window of Cloud's room. Yazoo skillfully hung from the sills, watching through the darkness as Cloud slept, the child nestled next to him.

"What do you see, Brother?" asked Loz from above him, leaning over the roof edge.

Yazoo smirked with triumph, "He has Little Brother with him. Brother Cloud has welcomed him with open arms into his little family."

Loz made a crestfallen face, "Mother will not be happy that Little Brother is with him."

"Don't cry, Loz. Mother will make sure that he is returned to us, where he belongs."

"Why can't we get him back now?" asked Loz with a nasty grin. "I can play with Tifa again."

"Mother has a plan for Brother Cloud," replied Yazoo. "We can't upset her, now can we?"

"I get it," said Loz stupidly. "We get Brother to come to us."

"Precisely," replied Yazoo, a wickedsmirk playing on his lips. "Then, you can play with Tifa all you want."

"Mother will be so happy."

* * *

The next few days seemed like an eternity for Cloud and Tifa. Tifa had busied herself with the bar for the most part, leaving Cloud to aid the children in their lessons. The child never left his side, but avoided the other children less and less as the days went on. Cloud knew he had things to do, and he was determined to do them on his own. He purposely distracted the child with sweet bread as he slipped off to the bar, making sure that Mika would care for him. She seemed to adore the little one.

He entered, seeing the regulars sitting on their usual chairs and stools. He caught Tifa's eye and waved her over to him. He slipped behind the entrance, and she followed curiously.

"Now that I have a break," he began, "I wanted to let you know that I was going back to the Ruins."

Here eyes widened in surprise, "What? Why?"

"I realized last night that it's possible that this child wasn't the only one there. Chances are, there may be others out there. I want to make sure. You understand that I can't let them wander alone out there, right? Not with Rufus obviously searching for them."

Tifa sadly nodded, "I understand." She paused for a moment before saying, "Cloud, before you go, I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

She bit her bottom lip in worry, "I need you to go talk to Denzel."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"He won't stop training. He stopped eating yesterday all together, and he only stops training long enough to rest, but he hasn't even been to his room. He sleeps in the dojo. Cloud, I'm worried."

"I'll talk to him. I'll find out what's wrong. After that, I'm going. I can't guarantee that I'll be back tonight, but I promise I'll be back by tomorrow." He smiled thoughtfully, "Alright?"

She nodded, and forced a smile. Why did she have this terrible feeling?

Cloud moved down the hall and into the far back left of the 7th Heaven. The dojo door was closed, but he could hear distinct cries of fury within. He pushed it open, seeing Denzel's face and body shimmering with sweat. He watched, and Denzel paused long enough to take note of him, then continued with his regiment.

He approached him with the air of a sensei, "That's good. Very good. But shouldn't you be taking a break?" Denzel merely shook his head, his face screwing up into an even more determined expression.

"Denzel, stop for a moment. I want to talk to you." Reluctantly, Denzel stopped, lowering his sword as he turned to face Cloud. Cloud continued, "Tifa's worried. She says you haven't been eating, and hardly sleeping. I know you were distracted before, but now I'm worried too. You need to tell me what's wrong."

Denzel at once returned to his stance and began his kata all over again, ignoring Cloud's words entirely. "Now you're making me angry," said Cloud severely.

"So what."

Crack!

Before Denzel knew what happened, he was opening his eyes. He was looking up at the ceiling, and the side of his head was throbbing with pain. "Ow, damn it! What the hell, Cloud?" cried Denzel as he looked up at him from the floor.

"Care to say that again?" replied Cloud harshly, holding Denzel's sword in his hand.

Denzel bit back a rude comment as he struggled to his feet, the room shifting every now and then. "Can't you see that I just want to be left alone?"

"I can see that you're asking for another _nap_. Stop this nonsense and tell me what the matter is. What's been bothering you these past few weeks?"

"_That_ has nothing to do with why I'm angry now!"

"Alright then, tell me why you're angry now." Cloud crossed his arms in front of his chest, struggling to stay composed and listen to Denzel as a father would. Honestly, he thought, how did parents deal with their teenagers? This was driving him mad!

"You know damn well why I'm angry!"

"No, I don't, and you're hurting Tifa."

"I don't care! I know she was the one who brought that _thing _here, and she didn't even stop and think about the rest of us!"

Cloud stood still, his eyes filled with vehemence, yet sympathetic. "Denzel, she's the only mother you know. She does everything for you kids, even to the point of neglecting herself. Don't you ever forget that!" He paused, calming his voice before he continued, "Yes, the child is a Remnant, and I can't be angry with you for hating this whole situation. However, did you honestly think that I like the possibility of raising another Sephiroth? The only reason he is here is because I hate Shinra. I can't tell you what's happening, but I know something terrible has happened out there, and I'm going to find out what. Until then, however, the child stays. I will not let Shinra destroy his innocence like it did mine."

Denzel's head was bowed in thought as he absorbed Cloud's words. When Cloud turned to leave, having said all that he needed to say, Denzel finally said, "I'm coming with you!"

"No," said Cloud roughly. "I need you to stay here and protect Tifa and the others. I want to make sure they're safe. I trust only you, Denzel."

Denzel, touched by his words, regrettably stayed. Cloud threw him back his sword, "If you need to…use it!" He turned to leave, "I'll be back before tomorrow night."

* * *

The next few days had seemed like an eternity for Rufus, as well. Rufus had little trouble securing casual clothes to blend in with the rest of the populous. He left the Shinra Corporation through an emergency stairwell, away from watchful eyes. To ensure secrecy, he explained to his secretary that he wasn't feeling well at all, and that no one was to be allowed in his office for the rest of the day. He'd told Reno that he would personally see to this matter. He'd meant it, but this needed to be done delicately. In this visit, he cared not for Cloud, but someone else entirely, and seeing her was his true motivation. She would surely tell him what he needed to know one way or another.

He made his way through the streets, immersing himself with the humble surroundings of his fellow citizens. The city of Edge was alive with people talking, laughing, and walking to and fro. For the first time in his life, Rufus felt hopeful for the future. The city was already beginning to build up again, and commerce was picking up, and this only heightened his desire to continue with the experiments, because these people were truly worth protecting.

He came upon the 7th Heaven, remembering it from years before. He slid through the door, the cool dark air intensified by the light and heat from outside. The floor and walls were bare and worn, what some would call 'cozy'. He noticed immediately that it was blessedly empty, except for the woman behind the bar. He immediately smiled, "Tifa."

Tifa almost dropped her pitcher of beer as she saw Rufus enter from the street. Her pulse quickened, and she at once became nervous. What was Rufus doing here, and at a time like this, she wondered. She gave him her best smile, "Rufus, it's been too long. What will it be? It's on the house."

"I'll take whatever is the most popular with the locals, and it need not be on the house. That's quite unnecessary," he said contently. He gazed around the bar, quietly taking in his surroundings. He took note of the entrance to the orphanage and smiled, "So, how are the children?"

"Oh, they're fine. They're doing very well with their schooling, and Marlene and Denzel have been a marvelous help with the littler ones."

"Superb," he said at once, his eyes radiating kindness. "I hear you have a new member of your family," he said suddenly.

Tifa almost spilled his drink at these words, handing it to him carefully. She had to think fast, "Yes, well, there are too many children out there without homes or even families. We offer them these, and above all else, we offer them hope. Cloud and I remember what it was like, and there are still so many in need."

Rufus took the bitter drink in his hand. He smelled and sipped it, wondering if she knew just how much she had given away. She didn't even lie to him….how admirable, he thought. "They are lucky to have such a marvelous mother. And you are marvelous. Selfless above all else." His eyes danced with imploration as he paused, finally dropping his voice and adding, "I'm still waiting for your answer, you know."

Tifa at once looked away, turning to put aside the pitcher of liquid. She said nothing for a moment, then replied. "It's not that we don't appreciate your generous offer…it isn't that at all. It's just…well, Cloud…" She paused, choosing her words carefully so as not to offend him or embarrass herself.

He understood immediately, "Oh, I know perfectly well that Cloud doesn't trust me. He would rather die before accepting my help or my money, regardless of how it will help you and the children. Frankly, I think it's selfish of him to not put your needs before his. However, that's not what I was referring to…"

He slowly moved around to the back of the bar, slipping behind Tifa as she poured a drink for herself and took a large gulp. He slid a gentle finger down her shoulder, lowering his tone to a sultry hum, "You remember the day...it almost seems like forever ago…when Cloud had left you…and I was the one who gave you comfort?"

She lowered her head in remembrance, and her eyes fluttered shut at his delicate touch, "How could I forget?" Cloud never knew, and she feared what might happen if he ever found out.

His hands gently brushed her hair, her scent rising up from the shining tresses to fill him with desire. "I've missed you, Tifa," he whispered sensuously in her ear. "I desire nothing more than to take you away from here."

"Too bad," she said, pulling away suddenly. "Because I belong here."

"Is Cloud still running away from you?" he asked abruptly, stopping her in her tracks.

"That's…that's none of your business."

"He continues to break your heart to this day…he toys with you."

"That's not true," she said sternly, tightening her fists.

"He hurts you day after day, and I am tired of watching you waste your life with him. You deserve better." From behind, he grasped her arms and kissed her neck affectionately, "You remember this, don't you? You remember _that night_. I dream about it every night. Can't you see that I want you for myself? I always have."

She gasped audibly at his touch, "Rufus, please."

He whispered hotly in her ear, "There is nothing I would deny you…and he denies you even the simplest of human emotion. Please leave him…leave Cloud to his misery."

She at once pulled away, her voice lowering to an almost hoarse whisper, "Get out."

He moved past her slowly, his footsteps aching to lead him back to her. He stopped just before the door, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a rather large stack of money. He set the money on the table nearest to the door without so much as looking back at her, "I want the children to have this. I want you to use this for them. I want them to have the best food, clothing, and education. They are our future, after all…and you are their mother now."

With these words, he left Tifa, his frustration and jealousy tinting the world a violent shade of red as he made his way back to Shinra Corporation.

Inside the bar, Tifa stood frozen, tears welling in her eyes. "Cloud…" she whispered suddenly, trembling. "I hate you."


End file.
